


清澈迷人 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：我宇，今日幻想。





	清澈迷人 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：R18  
> 配对：我宇  
> 申明：全是假的。

清澈迷人

 

您看见他了吗？人太多了，我不小心把他搞丢了。先生，如果您看见这个人，请告诉我好吗？谢谢。

我靠在贴满了玻璃的墙上，晃晃指间酒杯，虚情假意地接过对方递过来的相片。那个子不高的男人推了推自己的眼镜，毫不留恋地转身扎入充斥着铜臭的人群。我低头望进相片里男人的眼，将从内心深处长出的鱼钩伸进他的眼底，摇晃着绳索，等待恰当的时机收线。我嗤笑一声，将拇指上的酒液揩在那人的胸膛之上。

不到两个小时前，我也曾用这样焦虑的皮囊，远观那支看似不可亵玩的花。

酒杯被我留在了服务生的托盘上，下一个嘈杂音符跳上顶灯时，那角落已无人烟。

 

转过身来。我命令道，不轻不重地捏着他的后颈，手心里的皮肉像是有了自己的生命似的不断哆嗦，好怕被人一不小心施力掐断。

白宇在沙发里转了个身，侧过脑袋半阂着迷茫的眼睛看向我。他被粉底掩盖的脸在昏暗的灯光下愈显潮红，下眼眶的睫毛颤动成一条扭曲的丝线。我伸手摸索他的颧骨，动作慢到希望那之上的每一个毛孔都为之羞涩地张开。他嘴里咬着自己的白色高领，让细腻柔软的肚皮暴露在冰冷的空气中，随着每一次呼吸而上下起伏。我的手在他温热的身体里，指尖的纹路于此时无限夸大，我甚至觉得他内里的软肉是因为那些凸起与凹陷而剧烈颤抖。

下贱，我想，天生尤物。

我按住他的双手，用扎窗帘的粗绳束之头顶。白宇沉浸在药物创造的幻觉当中，他毫无防备地抬起头露出喉结，等待权高一等的上位者将之撕咬嚼烂。我掐住他的腰，欺身贴上他湿淋淋的下体，粗糙的布料磨蹭过他闪着水光的会阴，蹂躏他微微泛红的器物。白宇小声呜咽了一声，破碎的呼吸声从齿间钻出。我看向他胸前的一片殷红，更加用力地隔着裤子摩擦吹弹可破的皮肤。他脸色不太好，身后穴口倒是贪得无厌地不断收缩，像一张会呼吸开阖的小嘴，渴望有什么能刚好填满自己。我伸手握住他的阴茎，时而用力地揉捏，时而温柔地爱抚，他伸长张大双腿，因始终登不上山峰而主动向我撞来。我立马松开手，又将人推入暗无天日的谷底。

他的眼皮被泪湿的睫毛连接着，我低头叼住他的乳头，舌尖拼命往顶上的小孔抵去，只要用力一吸，他便能在没有理智的世界里唱出搬不上台面的天籁。我吸吮他的胸口，恨不得让那两团白皙的软肉能在我的嘴下逐渐高耸、逐渐变大。他扭着屁股，双腿无意识地勾住我的腰，完全勃起的物件矗立在山林中微微颤抖，马眼中不断渗出无色的甜腻雨露。我一路吻下去，像在亲吻一件神圣的器物。我想起他在外头时的模样——清澈又神秘，透得与世俗灯光格格不入，却又迷离得仿佛下一秒便能融入周围消失不见。如此高贵，如此优雅，如此应当被沾污。我想我要扯下他的伪装，揉乱他的头发，将多余的衣物全都撕掉，只剩下那件和他一样洁白的半高领，我要他咬住衣摆将自己的身体祭献于我，我要他下身寸缕不着地接纳外人的肉体，接纳不属于他的体液。让他充斥我的味道，我想，让他在浓稠的情欲当中无法自拔。

我这么做了。

他被我按在皮沙发上，后方含着暴虐而入的男物，跟我不停抽插的动作一起晃动身子，那多从未被摧残过的花，终于在恰当的时机被撕开，我颤抖着伸手按住两人的结合处，仿佛摩挲历经亿万年才创造出的神物。红色的酒水与血液混杂着淡粉色的润滑剂流连我指间，从他身体里流出来的液体甚至还比我的手还要温热。我俯身贴着他的胸膛，用额头抵住他的脖颈，感受对方因我而跳动的血管，因我而呼吸的皮肤。白宇不太舒服，我阻止了他自己用交叠的双手抚慰欲望，转而用一次更有力的深顶警告他。他抽噎，嘤声承受着凶残的抽刺。我的硬物铲平他穴道里的褶皱，在柔软的肠肉上几近疯狂地横冲直撞，一声声刺耳的拍打声与水声荡漾在我的耳边。那真是悦耳，我在肏他，肏一个窥探已久的美梦。梦的本身夹紧我的粗硬，看似不情不愿却阻止不了自己以下贱的姿态吸住侵犯的凶器。白宇的肚子鼓起一个好看的弧度，我伸手去摸，隔着那层柔软而薄的皮肉，描摹自己的形状。他尖叫着，挣扎地宛如被贯穿在三叉戟上的人鱼，我掐住他的脖子，看着那张脸逐渐扭曲，双眼逐渐清澈，在对方就要破水而出的一瞬间松了手。

他咳嗽，但那些很快被破碎的嘤咛所覆盖，我低头看向他被拖出体外的血红壁肉，用冰凉的指尖捻起来回搓揉，他从鼻腔里喷出的哭啼与大腿的痉挛配合了一场完美的演出。我全身而退，直到器物顶端与花蕊藕断丝连，之后再深深捣入，他的体液堆积在穴口，像盛不住的泉水，汩汩从边缘流下。我托住他的臀部，将人抱到地上，白宇被翻过去背对着我，他凹陷的腰窝荡漾着甘甜的露水，节节分明的脊椎扣着那具身体，可即便如此，他还是没法支起身子，我相信他所接受到的快感早已将其整个人都压垮，只得匍匐在地。

本该如此，就该如此，我想，他不适合披着繁复冗杂的外衣，人造的皮囊不适合这朵非凡的灵魂。我想起他在屏幕里的衣冠楚楚，想起他在每一个幕后的光裸无暇，想起他在台前的拘束禁欲，想起有意无意裸露在外的手腕脚踝。我想用绳索永远地将它们桎梏，让囚禁在只属于我自己的甜美幻觉中。

我扣住他的手腕，舔舐他的后颈，高档香水的气味都盖不过他渗透于皮肤肉体之中的清甜。我咬住那地方的肉块，抽出一只手来捂住他呻吟的嘴，让呜咽只停留在我的掌心。他收缩着后穴，尽心尽力地为幻境之外的人服务周到。我深深吸了口气，如雨后春笋般勃长的快感从下腹直攀额头。白宇微弱的挣扎被我按在地上，我扶着自己的物件最后在情水里搅动了数下，终于将粘稠又冰冷的爱慕注入年轻的身体中。

 

我长叹一声，捏来几张纸巾团成团，塞进红肿外翻的花心，而后替他一件件地穿戴整齐。我带上眼镜，用随身携带的拍立得照下一张相片，推门而出。

我抬头注视着头顶绚烂无比的灯光，交叠的音符欢快地跳进我的耳里。

我攥紧手里的相片，迈开步子朝角落走去——

——您看见他了吗？人太多了……

……

……

-End-


End file.
